


The White Cravat

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Sad Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Eren is bored at a meeting between the different Squads, but he has to go because his Captain drags him to every meeting, and it's not like he can say no to his Captain, right?!





	The White Cravat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeryEreri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/gifts).



> Okay! Hi, There Lovely People! I'm really sorry for being absent....and for being sick... 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _OBS! Not My Idea!_  
>   
> 
> Well this Fic was written for **VeryEreri** and her **Headcanon #15.**
> 
> Here is her Tumblr! Go read it!  
> http://very-ereri.tumblr.com/  
> I just love it, and I had to write something!

Like always when there was a meeting with the more prestigious Squads in the Scouting Legion, Captain Levi dragged Eren there with him.

After all, they all had agreed that Levi was the one to babysit the loud but yet very cute Titan.

And like always, Eren was bored out of his mind when listening to the different reports from different Squads. Captain Levi’s Squad was next to him. For some reason, Captain Levi always wanted Eren next to him.

Eren is oblivious to the glare he is receiving from Oluo. He had gotten quite used to it. Petra, on the other hand, squealed in hear head when Eren gave up a big but adorable yawn and blinked tiredly up at Erwin that was now standing and asking different questions.

No one minded because how adorable he looked. The oblivious fluff head didn’t notice that they would bend over backward to see those adorable small gestures Eren used to do when he was tired and bored.

Eren suddenly wrinkled his tiny little nose and sneezed, making everyone stop in their tracks and he looked up with big eyes, making them melt, and never say anything.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Eren said with a small voice and Commander Erwin just smiled.

“It’s fine, now continuing...” he said and Eren zoned out again, not listening.

Eren looked around with bored eyes when Captain Levi’s fluffy cravat caught his attention. It looked so fluffy, he just wanted to press it down. And it was exactly what he did. Eren, oblivious over how quiet it had become in the meeting room because all of them was now staring at him.

Eren and his small hands flatten down the fluffy white cravat and then fluffed it up again, doing the process over and over again. His big eyes were sparkling with entertainment and happiness and he gave up a quiet giggle when doing it.

Capitan Levi, on the other hand, looked at Eren and his happy expression and decided to leave it. After all, the brat was bored and he was the one that put Eren through that boredom.

The others in the room were now staring and wondering if Captain Levi would pull out his famous temper against the cute teen that was surprisingly quiet for once. But Capitan Levi couldn’t tell Eren to quit it, he just looked so adorable. He looked like a kid finding a new toy.

“Well go on then Commander.” He said with a neutral expression on his face. He glanced over to his own squad to see what they thought about this but wasn’t surprised when he saw Petra hiding a big smile behind her hair, Eld was grinning behind his hand, or Gunther was looking awkward and afraid for the teen. He wasn’t even surprised when Eren received his daily dose of glares from Oluo.

And Eren the adorable oblivious fluff head was not noticing any of this, he didn’t even notice when Captain Levi stood up to made his own report. Eren just followed after him and continued playing with his new toy he had found.

Captain Levi, on the other hand, was giving his report like nothing was wrong. Eren was still giggling and everyone decided to try to ignore the cute Titan that had attached himself to Captain Levi’s cravat. But it was easier said than done.

But Oluo had to ruin the moment. He was fed up with Eren and disturbed the whole room with his big mouth.

“Oi! Brat! Who the hell do you think you are, doing something so disgusting to Captain Levi of all people?! Don’t touch him you dirty brat! You of all people don’t have permission to touch Captain like that! You shouldn’t even be here! It’s only for important people like us, and you’re not even close to becoming important enough to be here!” Oluo yelled and gave a poisoning glare at Eren.

Eren, for once paid attention to what Oluo said and froze and pulled back like he was burnt and flinched under the glare he got. He looked up with big eyes that got tears in them and then lowered his head with shame. He was right, Eren didn’t know what he had done to be in these meeting but he couldn’t actually refuse Captain Levi when he was his care keeper.

“I’m sorry...” He said with a small voice and they all could see the tears drip down his from his full lashes that framed his big eyes.

Captain Levi was angry. How dare Oluo make his adorable shitty brat cry. It was a tense silence that Commander Erwin broke with a calm voice, seeing that the meeting was over. Even he wanted to go over to see if the now crying fluff head was okay and comfort him.

“Ah, the meeting is over, we take the rest next time, I can see we all are tired, and you can go now Levi, I will see you later.” Commander Erwin said with a nod to Captain Levi that gave a grateful nod to his friend.

Captain Levi just took Erens small hand in his and pulled him out of the room with some of the different Scouts walking behind him, but his own Squad was not on his heels and for that he was grateful. He didn’t think he could handle Oluo without hurting the man for hurting his precious gem.

, In the end, Captain Levi decided to bring Eren out to cheer him up and it worked to a certain degree, but you could still see the lingering sadness behind those sparkling eyes that shone brightly in the sun.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:♡:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The next day was very tense.

Eren was still in a sad mood, making everyone affected by the usually energetic and happy teen Eren was.

It was dinner and Eren was just poking around in his food, not feeling the need to eat at the moment, and he stole a glance at his Captain. But Captain Levi’s attention wasn’t on his sad brat, no his attention was on Oluo that was once again glaring at Eren for some unknown reason he had yet to find out.

Even Petra was nervous, but she likes Eren and his cute ways. She just wanted so badly to squish his adorable face and hug him with all her might. She didn’t like seeing his usual happy face so sad and she knew Oluo would put his foot in his mouth again when it came to Eren, but she would just watch and not help out to defuse the situation. After all, Oluo deserved the punishment Captain Levi would give Oluo.

Both Eld and Gunther through the same. They liked being greeted by the happy and bouncy teen in the morning. To see him so sad made them sad, and they didn’t know how to fix it.

And the moment where Oluo put his foot in the mouth came sooner than they expected. Oluo looked over at his Captain and saw that his cravat was undone this morning, he didn’t know and he didn’t ask, he just did the most stupid thing anyone could do him his position at the moment.

He decided to just lean over and fix it himself after all the Shitty newbie could do, so why couldn’t he do it, he, that had been a part of Captain Levi’s Squad for years now.

Petra, Gunther, and Eld all just face-palmed and prayed to whatever deity out there that was listening, that Oluo at least managed to survive with his hands intact. The Captain would probably cut his hands off at this point, and they wouldn’t be surprised.

Eren saw this and sank even lower in his chair and looked on with sadness when Oluo fixes the cravat. He had hoped, just a tiny bit of hope that he could have done that, but apparently not.

Captain Levi, on the other hand, was furious. Oluo dares to touch him with his filthy hands. He had hoped to get Eren to fix it for him, to try to cheer him up, but now Oluo had ruined it. Captain Levi glances at Eren and saw him get even sadder and sank lower in his seat and that made him even angrier.

“What do you think you're doing Bozado?” Captain Levi said with a deep growl. He grabbed Oluos wrist in his hand and they all heard a snapping sound and winched. Oluo on the other didn’t just wince, he outright howled in pain.

Captain Levi Ackerman had just snapped the wrist of Oluo Bozado.

Captain Levi, on the other hand, wasn’t very concerned, he still continued to glare at Oluo that was still in pain but didn’t dare to voice it, afraid of making Captain Levi even angrier than he was.

“T-the Brat was d-doing it, s-so I thought I-it was f-fine for me as well...” He said honestly, making Petra face-palm and hope he'd just shut up.

“And did I actually say that anyone but Eren was allowed to do that?” Captain Levi growled and he shook his head and he let go of the now broken wrist and turned to Eren.

Eren with his big eyes, looking at Captain Levi with sparkling eyes.

“Come on brat, I promised to show you some of my manoeuvrers didn’t I?” He said and grabbed Erens hand and pulled him outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I Love VeryEreri and her Tumblr, she is amazing, and keeps me entertained when I'm sick!


End file.
